Weekend w Nowym Jorku
by missMHO
Summary: ll Jason Todd/Dick Grayson & Peter Parker/Johnny Storm ll Jason liczył, że spędzą ten weekend w hotelu, a dokładniej w łóżku i bez żadnych ubrań, skoro nareszcie udało się im wyrwać od obowiązków vigilante… A teraz idą na zakupy. ll THIS FIC IS ALSO AVAILABLE IN ENGLISH UNDER THE TITLE "WEEKEND IN NEW YORK"


_Większość ciuchów opisana w tym fiku to rzeczy pochodzące z autentycznych kadrów komiksowych lub z życia. Niestety ff-net nie pozwala mi dodawać linków, więc jeżeli chcecie doświadczyć również dodatków wizualnych - polecam wyszukać tego fika pod samym tytułem na archiveofourown :)_

* * *

Jason przeklął głośno, gdy jego zapalniczka nie chciała współpracować przy kolejnej próbie rozpalenia, po czym zgromił wzrokiem jakąś staruszkę, która wyglądała jak gdyby chciała go zganić za wyrażanie się na ulicy. Zapalniczka szwankowała co najmniej raz dziennie, ale zwinął ją Alfredowi, więc miał sentyment do małego cholerstwa. Przy czwartej próbie wreszcie udało mu się rozpalić papierosa i zamruczał z aprobatą, gdy wreszcie zaciągnął się swoją dawką tytoniu. Schował zapalniczkę do kieszeni i spojrzał przez szybę kawiarni.

Dick nadal stał w kolejce po swoją wywołującą cukrzycę profanację kawy. Nie było trudno go rozpoznać w tłumie. Ubrał dzisiaj tę przeklętą koszulę w kolorowe kropki i dżinsy z wysokim stanem. Jason cieszył się tylko, że stąd nie widzi tych okropnych brązowych mokasynów. Cały wygląd jego faceta dopełniała absurdalna fryzura. Jason nie miał nic przeciwko długim włosom, szczególnie gdy Dick wydawał z siebie symfonię jęków za każdym razem, gdy Jason ciągnął za nie w łóżku. Ale gdy ostatnio zaczął je nosić w tej niby kitce, niby fryzurze Legolasa, Jason zaczął na nowo rozważać swoje wybory życiowe.

– Na pewno nic nie chcę, Johnny, idź po swoje cholerne frappucino – Jason usłyszał po swojej lewej. Dwójka facetów zaszła pod drzwi kawiarni i Jason podniósł wzrok akurat by zobaczyć, jak przystojny blondyn całuje swojego naburmuszonego partnera w policzek.

– Oj Pete, nie bądź taki, i tak będziesz potem co chwilę mi podpijał to moje straszne frappucino – oznajmił blondyn z przebiegłym uśmiechem i zanim "Pete" zdążył odpowiedzieć, ten już był za drzwiami kawiarni. Jason odprowadził blondyna wzrokiem do kolejki – miał na sobie koszulę w zielone grochy, ciemną kamizelkę z frędzlami i dzwony w żółto–białe pasy…

– _Wow_ , myślałem, że to _mój_ facet ubiera się jak koszmar projektantów mody – Jason powiedział, zanim zdążył ugryźć się w język. Pete spojrzał na niego lekko zaszkowany bezpośredniością, po czym przeniósł wzrok na blondyna w środku kawiarni, po czym zatrzymał się na Dicku, czekającym na swoje zamówienie przy ladzie. Pete prychnął.

– Czyli Kolorowe Kropki to twój? – zapytał Jasona i gdy ich wzrok ponownie się skrzyżował, obaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

– Nie wiem, co się dzieje w ich głowach – dodał Pete, kręcąc głową.

– A co się dzieje w naszych, że im nie spalimy garderoby? – Jason odpowiedział i dla podkreślenia swoich słów dramatycznie zgasił peta i wrzucił do kosza na śmieci. Spodziewał się, że zaraz ruszy z Dickem z powrotem na zwiedzanie miasta, jednakże jego facet nie wyglądał na chętnego na opuszczenie kawiarni, pomimo że już dostał swoją kawę, o nie. Dick właśnie zaczepiał chłopaka Pete'a.

– Mam złe przeczucie – powiedział Pete, widząc jak jego blondyn i Dick entuzjastycznie rozmawiają, raz po raz wskazując wzajemnie na swoje tragiczne stroje. Dwójka rozmawiała ze sobą cały czas, który blondyn spędził czekając na swoją kolejkę, aż wreszcie wyszli razem z kawiarni z ogromnymi uśmiechami na twarzach. Zanim Jason lub Pete mieli szansę cokolwiek powiedzieć już byli sobie przedstawiani – blondyn okazał się Johnnym – a następnie padły słowa, które sprawiły, że Jason miał ochotę połknąć własnego rozpalonego papierosa, tylko po to, by zaszła potrzeba natychmiastowego odwiedzenia szpitala.

– Idziemy razem z Dickiem na zakupy, nie może tracić czasu, szukając na ślepo, skoro jest tylko na weekend w Nowym Jorku! – Johnny ogłosił z werwą, a Jason miał ochotę walić głową w ścianę. Tak, są w Nowym Jorku tylko na weekend. Wreszcie z dala od Gotham i Bludhaven, wreszcie na tyle daleko by nie obawiali się wezwania Nightwinga lub Red Hooda w każdej możliwej chwili. I okej, zwiedzanie musiało się odbyć, ale Jason liczył, że spędzą ten weekend w hotelu, a dokładniej w łóżku i _bez żadnych ubrań_ , skoro nareszcie udało się im wyrwać od obowiązków vigilante… A teraz idą na zakupy, by zapełnić szafę cyrkowca kolejnymi absurdalnymi ciuchami. To musiał być jakiś koszmar…. Zaraz obudzi się zlany potem w hotelowym łóżku, prawda?

Jason spojrzał na Pete'a, mająć nadzieję na wsparcie, lecz chłopak był obrazem rozpaczy i zrezygnowania. Widać pogodził się ze swoim losem... I gdy Jason spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Dicka błyszczące od ekscytacji i na ten widok poczuł ucisk w miejscu, gdzie powinien mieć serce, wiedział już, że podąży tą samą drogą. Westchnął.

– Prowadź, więc! – rzucił w stronę Johnny'ego, a Dick radośnie podskoczył do niego i obdarował szybkim pocałunkiem. Jason westchnął ponownie, lecz tym razem jedynie w duszy. Czemu akurat Dick Grayson musiał okazać się jego kryptonitem?

Johnny złapał im taksówkę i chwilę później byli już wciśnięci z tyłu żółtego samochodu razem z Pete'em, podczas gdy blondyn radośnie zagadywał kierowcę na miejscu z przodu. Zazwyczaj trzech dorosłych facetów z tyłu taksówki oznacza niezły ścisk, tylko że tym razem Dick prawie siedział na kolanach Jasona.

– Wiesz, że to jest _ten_ _Johnny Storm_? – spytał szeptem Dick, muskając ustami ucho Jasona. Było to niezwykle rozpraszające.

– Nie, a powinienem?

– Oh, Jason – mruknął z niezadowoleniem.

– Dopóki nie jest porywaczem dzieci, ani innym kryminalistą, nie mam potrzeby wiedzieć, kim jest – wzruszył ramionami. Nie dodał, że gdyby _ten Johnny Storm_ nie patrzył na Pete'a jak na ósmy cud świata, to by wtedy się bardzo zainteresował kim jest ktoś, kto wywołał taki entuzjazm u Dicka.

Dick szturchnął go łokciem w brzuch, lecz na jego ustach wciąż gościł uśmiech. Jasonowi nie pozostało nic innego, niż cieszyć się jego szczęściem podczas tego weekendu.

ж

– Och, Jay świetnie by w tym wyglądał!

Jason podniósł wzrok, gdy w rozmowie padło jego imię. Siedział wraz z Pete'em na kanapie koło przymierzalni już od jakiejś godziny. Nie był pewien, ile rozgrywek w kółko–i–krzyżyk i Milionerów zdążyli rozegrać na telefonie Petera, w czasie gdy ich partnerzy byli zajęci przeglądaniem absurdalnych ciuchów, które według Jasona wyglądałyby najlepiej na palącym się stosie…

– Jaaaay, błagam, przymierz to!

Dick przytruchtał do kanapy. W jego rękach był wieszak, na którym prezentował się turkusowy garnitur w powtarzający się motyw przestawiający jakiś kwiat. Kwiaty były jednak najmniejszym problemem w tym przypadku. Rękawy marynarki sięgałyby mu mniej więcej do łokci, a nogawki spodni kończyły się przed kolanem… W zestawie była biała koszula i krawat – również turkusowy i w ten sam kwiatowy motyw.

– Dick, kochanie, język angielski nie ma wystarczającej liczby synonimów słowa "nie", aby mógł ci w pełni odpowiedzieć na tę prośbę.

Peter prychnął cicho po jego lewej. Jason miał nadzieję, że karma szybko powróci i Johnny zaraz znajdzie coś i dla swojego faceta… Jednakże nie było mu dane tego doświadczyć, gdyż gdzieś na zewnętrz rozległ się głośny alarm. Dokładniej w banku w budynku na przeciwko. Jason był na nogach i gotów do walki w przeciągu ułamka sekundy.

Uwaga Jasona skupiła się na Peterze, gdy instynkt chronienia cywili przejął kontrolę nad jego czynami, na wypadek gdyby zaraz miałby wybuchnąć chaos – a znając Nowy Jork to nie był to zwykły napad z bronią. Właśnie chciał dać znak Dickowi, żeby ten miał oko na Johnnym, gdy zauważył, że Johnny właśnie rozebrał się do bielizny. A potem stanął w płomieniach.

Jason przeszukał w pamięci informacje na temat osobników o takiej mocy… Okej, _Johnny Storm_ jednak brzmiał znajomo. Ale nikt nie mógł go winić. Ta cała sprawa z ciuchami mogła go wybić z tropu na tyle by nie skojarzył, że spotkał Ludzką Pochodnię.

Peter wybiegł za swoim palącym się facetem ze sklepu, a Jason i Dick ruszyli tuż za nim. Johnny w tym czasie zdążył już wywabić złoczyńcę z banku na ulicę. Koleś był odziany od stóp do głów w fioletowo–żółty strój. Miał nawet fioletowy hełm. Jason był ostatnią osobą do krytykowania dobrego hełmu, ale ten był po prostu kretyński i sprawiał, że twarz złoczyńcy wyglądała jak wciśnięty tam na siłę ziemniak. Jason miał dzisiaj wyjątkowego pecha do źle ubranych ludzi…

– Ludzka Pochodnio! – krzyknął złoczyńca-fioletowy-ziemniak. – Nie spodziewałem się dzisiaj ciebie spotkać, ale jestem gotów by z tobą skończyć raz na zawsze!

Gdyby Jason nie zgodził się dzisiaj rano nie brać ze sobą broni w zamian za seks w ogromnym prysznicu ich luksusowej hotelowej łazienki, to koleś miałby już wybite zęby gumową kulą.

Kątem oka zauważył samochód jadący w ich stronę po chodniku – pomyślałby człowiek, że przy natężeniu ataków poprzebieranych złoczyńców na Nowy Jork, jego mieszkańcy nauczyliby się nie gapić na toczące się walki podczas prowadzenia pojazdów – i skoczył w stronę Petera, żeby go odciągnąć. Jednakże Peter chyba chciał zrobić to samo bo w rezultacie niezdarnie na siebie wpadli w połowie drogi, spojrzeli po sobie zbici z tropu, i każdy w końcu odskoczyli w inną stronę. Dick wszystko przegapił, bo od kiedy zaczęła się walka, siedział na dachu niedaleko zaparkowanego auta i obserwował Johnny'ego z fascynacją. Brakowało mu tylko popcornu.

– Patrz panie gdzie jeździsz! – Jason fuknął na kierowcę dalej jadącego chodnikiem samochodu. Dopiero wtedy koleś zdał sobie sprawę co robi i nacisnął na hamulec. Jason potrzebował zapalić. I najlepiej potem zgasić peta o skórzaną tapicerkę w aucie tego nieogarniętego kolesia.

– Johnny, przestań się z nim bawić! – Pete krzyknął w stronę swojego faceta. – Mam jeden dzień wolnego od pamiętam kiedy i nie zamierzam go spędzić na oglądaniu Paste-Pot Pete'a!

 _Paste-Pot_?

Dopiero wtedy Jason zauważył jakąś klejącą substancję, którą złoczyńca-fioletowy-ziemniak wystrzelił z broni przytwierdzonej do dziwnego pojemnika na jego plecach. Gotham też miało złoczyńców różnej kategorii, ale to było wręcz żałosne… I lekko obrzydliwe.

Johnny posłał Pete'owi szeroki uśmiech i rzeczywiście przestał się bawić. Stopił pojemnik fioletowego ziemniaka na tyle, aż jego własna substancja przykleiła go do ziemi. Jason już słyszał syreny zbliżających się radiowozów.

Johnny podleciał bliżej i wylądował ugaszony obok Pete'a. Jason po raz kolejny przeklął te absurdalne ciuchy, w które wciskają się Johnny i Dick, gdy teraz miał widok na Ludzką Pochodnią w całej okazałości – jedynie w czerwonych majtkach w niebieski motyw przypominający pajęczynę. Dick zeskoczył z samochodu ze swoją gracją cyrkowca i już piał na temat tego, jakie to było prześwietnie, i jak super jest móc latać, i zadawał wszelkie inne pytania godne histerycznej fanki. Johnny jednak nie był speszony uwagą Dicka, a z entuzjazmem odpowiadał na wszystkie pytania, podczas gdy obaj zaczęli kroczyć z powrotem w stronę sklepu z ubraniami.

Jason nie był do końca pewien, czego się spodziewał po całym tym chaosie, ale liczył, że nie wrócą do zakupów. Mylił się.

ж

Gdy pod wieczór wreszcie zmierzali na kolację, będącą też podwójną randką, Dick miał na sobie wielokolorową dziwacznie skrojoną kamizelkę we wzory, które wywoływały u Jasona mdłości, a na niej marynarkę w czerwoną kratę. Przynajmniej spodnie były ciemne, choć również w jakąś teksturę. Pete wydawał sie równie zachwycony swoim facetem odzianym w wywołującą zawroty głowy koszulę i żółty garnitur w drobną pepitkę.Jednakże, ani Jason, ani Pete nie musieli używać słów by dzielić się swoim bólem. Po tylu godzinach spędzonych na przechodzeniu androidowych gier podczas koczowania w okolicy niezliczonych przymierzalni, stworzyli więź, która pozwalała im na porozumiewanie się za pomocą spojrzeń i wyrazów rozpaczy na twarzy.

Jason miał plan nadszarpnąć parę szwów, gdy będzie zrywał z Dicka te okropne ciuchy po powrocie do hotelu. Pete zdawał się mieć podobną koncepcję na tę noc.


End file.
